A Precious Stone!
by Animegirl74
Summary: A businessman approaches, Lupin and gang. He wants them to steal a priceless diamond. They have no choice as he has something that seems precious to them. Something that they want back!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Job!

They were up to their old antics. Stealing priceless jewels this time around. They had hit a secured hotel room where the jewels of a foreign Princess were being kept. Jewels of different sorts and sizes. A loot to please anyone. Even, Lupin and his gang along with, Fujiko. But they found the security for these jewels was kind of almost non-existence.

After the heist of the jewels. They headed back to where they were staying. Laid the jewels out on the table to see what they had taken.

Lupin picked up a rather large diamond and turned it as he checked it out. Then he looked to his two partners. "I am not sure, I like this. This was just two easy." As, Jigen picked up a ruby. He turned it over a bit and nodded his head. "I agree with you. With all these jewels. And they knew that we may come. Why not have tighter security?"

A content sigh was heard off in a corner of the room that they were in and a voice followed. "Boys boys. Come on now! We got the jewels. Let's enjoy them!" They looked to Fujiko who was sitting in an arm chair with her legs draped over the arm of the chair. She was staring at he back of her hand as she was admiring a large diamond ring.

"Hmm.." Is what came from Goemon. He had sapphire in his hand. And he seemed to be examining it very closely. "What is it, Goemon?" He looked to, Lupin as he asked the question. Before, Goemon answered the question. He walked over to, Lupin and handed him the sapphire. "Take a look at this. Take a good look at it."

Lupin took the sapphire and like he was told to do. He looked at it carefully. What he saw. It probably what, Goemon saw. He saw that the sapphire was not real. And inside there seemed to be a chip of some kind.

Then suddenly the sapphire started to grow hot in, Lupin's fingers and dropped it to the ground.

For all in the room, they had to shield their eyes as a bright flash of light filled the room. "Hey! What the Hell is going on!" Came from, Fujiko from where she sitting in the room.

Then only after a minute the light faded out of the room. But it when fade away. They found themselves no longer alone in the room.

When they were able to see again. They found that four other people had entered the room. Two of the were dressed in the typical, Ninja outfits. Only their eyes could be seen. Another looked to be a bodyguard of some type. Big and mean looking. The other looked to be that of a businessman. Well dressed in a expensive suit that, Lupin could tell was made in, Italy.

As the other three stood back. The businessman stepped forward. He beady black eyes looked to, Lupin and the others in the room. A grin then crossed his face before he spoke. "Well! It seemed my little plan worked. Got your attention about some priceless jewels of some, Princess. It seemed my little plan worked very well! And this make me very happy!"

"So… What was this all about?" The man looked to, Jigen. "Ah! Good question my friend! Very good question! But first. I think introductions is in order here. You do not need to tell me your names. You are well know. But let me introduce my self. I am …well do not worry about who, I am. You can call me Boss. What is important here is this!"

From his pocket he pulled out a picture and handed it over to, Lupin. Lupin then let out a long whistle. "Now this is a beauty!" Lupin passed the picture to, Jigen and then it went to the others. After a moment. The businessman responded to what, Lupin said.

"Yes it is a beauty. And, I want you lot to steal it for me! That diamond is said to be one of the most valuable jewels in the world. Priceless. And, I want it in my hands!"

Fujiko laughed a bit. She was now sitting in the chair with the picture in hand. "What makes you think we are going to steal this diamond and bring it to you? We just may steal it and keep it for ourselves and you will never find us!"

The man laughed a bit. "Oh! I think you will get it and bring it to me. Because you will give me that jewel. And in return, I shall return something precious to you!"

"What can you have that is precious to us?" He looked to, Goemon, as he finally spoke up. The man just smiled. A smile that said he won this little bout. "What, I have is a very precious stone. One, I am sure you want returned safely." This seemed to strike a cord in all of them. They knew what he had meant. He then took another picture from his pocket and this one he handed to, Fujiko. And her eyes widen at what she saw on it. And what she did see made her pale as a ghost as she gasped and cried out.. "Lupin!" Lupin went to, Fujiko and looked at the picture she had in hand. And like, Fujiko. Lupin's face went white.

The man just laughed. "I guess you will agree to this job then. If you want that precious stone to be returned with very little flaws as possible."

Lupin looked to the man. "You bastard! We have no choice now! No harm.." He was cut off by the man. "You will leave in the morning. If you look in your bedrooms. All you need will be there. And, I wish you good luck!" Suddenly, the room went dark. And moment later when they light return the men were gone.

Lupin ran to the phone and started dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" Lupin looked to, Goemon when he answered him. "I am calling Zenigata!"


	2. Chapter 2 Two Days Earlier

Chapter Two: Two days earlier!

Various sounds filled the house on a busy weekday morning. The sounds of a family where the parents are getting ready for work and kids were getting ready for school.

A shout from the kitchen rang out throughout the house aiming at the two girls that were still in the house. " Would you two girls hurry up! You are going to be late for school!" Just as she finished shouting. The sounds of feet flying down the stairs then running into kitchen came. And then a girl about eight slid to a stop in front of a counter. The girl with her brown eyes looked to her mother as she handed her lunch for the day. "Thanks mom!" She was about to run off before her mother stopped her. "Kathy, where is your sister?" Kathy shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I, have no idea." Her mother just nodded a bit to, Kathy and she took off running.

Just a couple a minutes after, Kathy left. Another girl had coming running down the stairs. She seemed to be about 13 years in age. A bit small for her age. It was clear that she was adopted into the family. As she came to a stop by her mother. Her mother, American. The girl was of Japanese descent. Her dark eyes looked to her mother and smiled when she took the lunch from her. "Thank you!" Like, Kathy she took off running. But when her mother called her. She slid to a stop. Almost losing her balance. "Jade!" "What?" She watched as her mom brought over a Gi. "I, think you are going to need this for after school today." Jade smiled sheepishly as she took the gi from her mother. "Thank you mom!" She kissed her mom on the cheek. "Love you mom! Bye!" Before she was able to hear her mom respond to her, Jade had ran out of the house.

The school day for kids seemed to go by without any incident. The kids now were starting to flood the streets as they started to make their way home, to activities as they got out.

As, Jade left the school with a few of her friends. As they made their way to their next destination. The three girls and one boy were happily chatting away. Oblivious to what was going on around them. That was until they heard the sounds of screeching tires not too far from them.

They stopped for a moment and looked to one another. One of the girls. A girl with short dark red hair looked to the others when she spoke. "What do you guys think it going on?" As they continued to hear the screeching. They shook their heads a bit. The one boy with them. A boy about 13 with black hair raised a brow. "Want to check it out?" Jade shook her head a bit. "No, I do not think so, Adam. I was late for school. If, I am late to my Martial Arts training. My mom will skin me alive!" They knew that, Jade's mother could be tough when she had to be. But, Jade thought she was the best mother in the world. Giving her love. Getting the love she never knew from her real parents as she learned she was abandoned as a baby.

They continued on their way. But they stopped again as the sounds got closer to where they were walking. But they froze in their tracks as the cars that seemed to be making the racket had stopped right where they have been walking.

What they saw seemed to be something right out of a movie. As two black vans came to a stop. One of the sliding doors of the black vans opened. Three men jumped out. Dressed all in black. Faces covered. The small group of friends backed off as they saw what was going on.

But then to their horror. They seemed to be heading right to them. "I think we should get out of here!" They knew, Adam was right and they wasted no time to turn and start running.

But when they heard a scream. Adam and the other small group of friends stopped and looked to see who just screamed.

They saw that, Jade had been grabbed and was frantically kicking at the one guy who had her. Not wanting to leave, their friend in the situation she was in. They rushed back to her. Jade continued to struggle against the one that was holding her. She was able with her foot to kick the one she was being held by right in the groin. He let out a bit of a painful sound but held to, Jade. One of the others went to where, Jade was to hold her down. But, Jade kicked the guy in the head.

When her friends got to her. They started to do what they could to get them to release, Jade. They attempted to kick and punch at the would be kidnappers. But they seemed to be too strong for the kids.

When they had finally got the kids a bit of a distance. Still holding tightly to, Jade. Her friends attempted once again to help her but stopped as they started to speak and saw the one who was holding, Jade had a knife to her neck. "Come a step closer and her throat will be sliced. And it will be on your heads that her blood was spilled all over this sidewalk. Now we do not want that, right?" The kids frozen in their places did not know what to do. "Smart kids!"

There was nothing they could do but watch as, Jade was taken into one of the vans. The door closed and took off. When both vans started to drive off. Jade's friends started to run after them. "Jade!" The one with the red hair looked to the others. "We need to get the police and tell her parents!"

They had taken off running. Then separating. They ran to the police and to her parents.


	3. Chapter 3 Dazed and Confused

Chapter Three: Dazed and confused.

Unsure of what was going on. Or where she was. Or who had grabbed her. Jade found herself in an unknown place. Locked in a small room.

She had no idea where she was. When she was taken. As they closed the sliding door to the van she was put into. Jade was blindfolded and then she had felt a needle had gone into her arm. She then felt her head hitting the floor of the van.

When she had stated to come to. This is when she found herself locked in a small room. Unsure of where she was and way she had been taken.

Groggily, Jade pushed herself to her feet. Stumbling a bit. She looked around the room that she was in. It had the four walls. A door and a window. But a window she was unable to lookout of. It was too high to get to.

She then went over to the door. Hoping to find it unlocked. But she knew that was not going to happen. But she tried any way. She placed a hand on the knob and tried to open the door. But as she tried to turn the knob, Jade let out a scream of pain. The door had sent an electrical shock through her. "What the, Hell!"

For her response she started to hear laughter from all over the room. Startling her. Jade, jumped a bit and started to look around the room that she was in. But found no one there.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. She continued to look around the room as she spoke up. "Who is there! What do you want from me?"

She heard the laugh again. "Do not worry child. It is not you we want anything from. You are just here as bait. It is your parents that we want. We have you. They are sure to do what we want."

Jade now seemed confused. And her voice seemed to reflect that as she spoke. "My parents? What do you want with my parents?" She seemed to get no answer. Frustrating her. Scaring her a bit. And the one who had her knew that. They seemed to be doing that intentionally to her.

She then heard the laugh once again. "I have a job, I want them to do. Without a bit of an insurance. I know that they will not do the job. Knowing, I have their precious little girl. I know they will not say no! Especially all they have done to keep their baby girl safe all this time."

Jade looked even more confused than before. "What are you talking about! What kind of job? And been keeping me safe?...What the hell are you talking about? What kind of job can my parents do for you? My mom is a teacher! My father a banker! What can they do for you!"

She heard the laughter from all around her again. And this time it seemed to be multiple laughs. Then it stopped and she heard the man speaking once again. But this time she heard the voice coming from the side of her. She jumped a bit and she moved away slightly from where she heard the voice.

Jade looked to the man. A man dressed in an expensive business suit. Beady black eyes. Well built. The man just gave her the creeps and she backed away from him.

But as the man started to speak, he started to close the distance between the two. Though, Jade had tried to keep the distance. She was stopped by another person in the room. A rough looking bodyguard. As the man now got to where she was. He started to circle, Jade. Making her freak out a bit. More so when then man started to laugh at her.

"So little, Miss Jade has been kept in the dark all this time. Oh, yes it is your parents that we need something from. But darling, Jade. It is not the ones that you call mommy and daddy. I am speaking about the loving parents that gave you your life. The ones who gave birth to you. They are the ones, I want."

Jade all of sudden had a serious look to her. She glared at the man as she spoke. "My birth parents? Are you serious? You think that just because you have me. That they are going to do what you want? First! I have no idea who they are. Second! If they did not care about me when, I was born. They are not going to care about what happens to me now!"

The man just laughed again. "Little girl. You do not know anything! Now shut up and smile for your picture!"

It just seemed to happen all too fast. She was roughly thrown to the floor. She was then gaged. She saw that the man had a camera in hand and he took a picture of, Jade. Eyes wide open with fear as he took the pictures. Then she felt a needle going into her arm once again. Then slowly it started to fade to black. The last thing she heard was the closing of the door before she finally passed out again.


	4. Chapter 4 Truce For now anyway

Chapter Four: Truce!... For now anyway.

Lupin was pacing back and forth in the hotel room. Every few minutes he looked to the door as he seemed to wait for someone to come through the door. Or waiting for a knock to sound.

"Lupin, would you just sit down! Pacing the room is not going to get Him any faster. Just sit down and chill out!" Lupin rounded on, Goemon. "I will not be able to chill out till he gets here. Not to we found out for sure"

Fujiko was standing by the window. Eyes unfocused as she stared out. Subdued. But jumped slightly as there was a knock on the door. She turned and saw, Lupin rushing for the door.

Before opening the door, Lupin took a deep breath and opened the door.

As he opened the door he found Zenigata standing there with a file in hand. He walked in without being asked. And without trying to take, Lupin and the others in. He walked over to where a desk was and placed the file down and looked to the room. He himself looking upset about the events that seem to be taken place. He took in a breath before he talked.

"I got in contact with the local police and afraid to tell you that she was taken. She was taken a few days ago." He stopped for a moment and then handed the file to, Lupin. Lupin opened the folder and saw what was inside. "According to her friends She was grabbed a couple of blocks from her school. The friends could not see their faces as they were covered. She tried to get away. They tried to help her. But they threatened her life and they backed off. And that is all they were able to do. And they ran to tell who they could."

The folder made its round to the group. The final hands being, Jigen. He opened the file and saw the contents that were inside. The first thing he saw was a missing person poster with a picture of young girl on it. And information about the girl…

**MISSING**

**JADE SARAH ROBINS**

**AGE: 13**

**EYES: BLACK**

**HAIR: BLACK WITH RED STREAKS**

**Height: 5' 0"**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

Jigen read the rest of the information that was on the poster. With a sigh he closed the file and tossed it back to, Zenigata. "So what is our next move?"

"We do the job. We have no choice but to." They looked to, Lupin and they knew he was right. Even, Zenigata knew he was right.

Heaving a sigh. "I think we should call a truce for now. For the sake of, Jade. You guys get ready to do this job. I will in the meantime try to work things on my end."

Zenigata made his way to the door but stopped as he heard.. "Thank you." He turned and looked to, Fujiko. "You do not need to thank me. I made a promise the day she was born. I promised to make she stays safe. I made that promise thirteen years ago. I keep my promise. I will do all, I can to get her back safely."

No more words were spoken as, Zenigata left the room. Leaving the gang to get ready to do the job the were about to do.


End file.
